A motor vehicle with a hybrid drive is a motor vehicle which is driven by at least one electric motor and, as a rule, by an internal combustion engine and energy is obtained from a motor vehicle accumulator device for electrical energy and also from a fuel tank. A hybrid vehicle can therefore be driven both solely by the internal combustion engine and solely by the at least one electric motor. Furthermore, however, it is also possible for drive to occur when both the internal combustion engine and the at least one electric motor are in operation.
The internal combustion engine critically influences noise emitted by the motor vehicle. Where high-performance motor vehicles are concerned, it is therefore often necessary to reduce a respective engine power of the internal combustion engine in specific load and rotational speed ranges and, for example, to close any exhaust gas flap valves present, in order to achieve an acceptable noise level or still permissible noise emission in terms of the internal and external noise of the motor vehicle. This is necessary, for example, particularly in urban areas, since increased noise emission is not permissible here. However, such actions upon an engine control of the internal combustion engine, that is to say the closing of exhaust gas flap valves, often lead to a detectable loss in performance of the internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle and, furthermore, to usually increased fuel consumption.
In a vehicle with a hybrid drive, however, on account of the at least one electric motor there are degrees of freedom for influencing the noise emission of the motor vehicle, without having to allow for appreciably detectable performance losses for a respective driver of the motor vehicle.